


Breathe Me

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: Be my friend, hold meWrap me up, unfold meI am small, I'm needyWarm me up and breathe me





	Breathe Me

Be my friend, hold me

Wrap me up, unfold me

I am small, I'm needy

Warm me up and breathe me

 

There were periods of time since her release where their life just flowed perfectly. After years of struggle and strife, the easiness was a welcomed balm to sunburned skin. They’d never complain about how far they’d come or how close they’d been to losing it all. Both of them knew that there was never any doubt, they were destined to be with one another. It was those thoughts that kept them going through the hard patches.

Franky had come so far in such a short amount of time. She’d been cleared by her psychologist from any remaining vestiges of her bout of PTSD, which was of no great surprise to anyone after the horrors she had endured. She’d transformed from the wild wolf, baring her teeth to anyone who dared to step within her range of sight into the gentlest of does with those large and kind green eyes. Bridget knew that she was laying dormant below the surface all along, but she’d been the only one to stick around long enough to find her. Truthfully she’d wait any length of time if it meant she would get to see Franky’s sleepy smile as she woke each morning. It still didn’t mean that everything was easy. And it certainly didn’t mean that everything went back to the way it was before.

Once and awhile Franky would return home from work with exhaustion painted over her face and form. Bridget knew that in those moments, the last thing that her girl needed was her prying words or eyes. What she needed was time to process and bring herself back on her own. Sure, they belonged with one another, but that did not mean that they belonged to each other. Franky needed to be able to find her way by herself. So that’s what Bridget would do on those nights. She’d give Franky space to sort out her thoughts in the bedroom as she worked quietly at the kitchen table. And when she was ready, she’d always come back to her, even if it took several hours, she still always returned.

Sure enough, she padded back down the corridor on bare feet in her loungewear. Bridget smiled to her reassuringly, waiting for Franky’s cue that she was ready. She held out her hand, beckoning Bridget to follow her back to their room. She left the laptop and paperwork for the next day. Franky silently crawled into the bed, she didn’t need to look behind her to know that Bridget’s body would soon be following. The slight dip in the mattress was all the indication that she needed before she was being wrapped up in the safety of lover’s arms. She felt the comfort of Bridget’s warm breath on her shoulder as she molded their bodies together like an intricate puzzle. And it was then that she could finally breathe.


End file.
